This invention relates to a coin operated lock mechanism of the type generally disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,228,506; 3,599,770; 3,613,855; 3,938,640; 4,131,191 and 4,153,150, wherein the locker key may be removed from the lock when the cabinet door is in the closed position, the proper coins have been deposited in the lock and the key turned to extend the locking mechanism.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,228,506 and 3,599,770, the locks were designed to be adjustable to accomodate coins of differing denominations, but the adjustment mechanisms are limited to single coin operation.
The present invention features a lock mechanism of ruggedized all metal construction, simply and easily adapted to accomodate the designated quantity and size of coins specified for operation. The design concept employed in the present invention consists of only three moving parts and eliminates the need for fine tuning of periodic maintenance of such elemental features, as pawls, levers, gauging arms/pins and intercepting fingers, as required in the operation of coin operated locks of the general type disclosed in the above mentioned patents.
Locks of the type described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,613,855; 4,131,191 and 4,153,150 have all been designed to permit two coin operation by coins of different denominations, and as such are not operational for either a greater or lesser number of coins. In addition, the lock mechanism described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,855 is not readily adjustable to allow operation by coins of differing denominations. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,640, the lock may be adjusted to accomodate for different coin denominations, as well as for the varying numbers of coins of each denomination. However, the construction of the selector mechanism of this lock is such that it may become inoperative when a mixed denomination group of coins are inserted into the unit.
The basic lock mechanism disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,394,790, used for locking a U-rod and subsequently for securing sporting equipment such as skis, has been applied in principle to coin and key operated locks adapted for use in locker cabinets. In this application, as in the configuration cited in the above-mentioned patent, the design of the lock mechanism is adapted for operation by a single coin of fixed denomination and as such, does not provide the versatility of the present invention, which permits the lock mechanism to be operated by a varying number of coins of differing denominations. Another limitation of this prior invention is that its expanded size prohibits installation anywhere but in the door of the locker, exposing the coin collection receiver to petty theft and vandalism.